In Which Kakashi goes on a Journey of Hearts
by magisong
Summary: It all starts when kakashi rescues a fangirl, who leads him on an ususpecting journey, naruto is introduced to the delicious world of chocolate, sasuke returns, and inner sakura takes over Mwahahaha! kakaOC naruhina sakusasu R&R!
1. In Which Kakashi Rescues A Rabid Fangirl

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUOT!! REMEBER COZ I WONT BE REPEATING MY SELF U COPYRIGHT PEOPLE!

**chapter one: IN WHICH KAKASHI SAVES A GROUP OF TOURISTS AND A RABID FANGIRL**

"NNNNAAARRRGGHHHHH!!1" Naruto yelled as he slipped down the mud covered grass on his bum to the bottom of the hill. Thud!

"Naruto!" sakura and kakashi shouted worriedly, jumping down beside him.

"Ughhh...you idiot, you really need to watch where you're going" Sakura complained as she examined him for injuries.

' That's the secound time today' Kakashi commented.

Suddenly, a flock of birds errupted out of the forrest surrounding them, cawing and obviosly alarmed by something. Kakashi and Sakura stiffened, alert for signs of enemies. A loud shrill scream suddenly pierced the air. Kakashi's eyes nartowed.

"It's coming from over there" he said, jumping onto a tree branch and heading off to where the scream was. Sakura nodded and jumped after him.

'Hey!!!!Guys! What about meee?!?!" A vioce yelled from behind them. Kakashi and Sakura skidded to a stop.

"oh".

"I'll go get him Kakashi Sensei" Sakura said and jumped off back to where Naruto layed in the mud. Kakashi sighed and headed on forwards.

He emerged at a clearing in the woods where a group of bandits were tying a bunch of tourists.

"Help us!" They cried when they saw Kakashi. He sighed again. _stupid annoying bandits_ he thought, casting shadow rplication and proceeding to beat the bandits up. CRACK!! His knee connected to a bandit's neck, sending the guy flying over the trees.BOOM!Another Kakashi jumped down heavily on an unaware bandit. THUMMP!!Another Kakashi punched the bandit holding one of the tourists in the stomach. KAPOWW!! The real Kakashi grabbed the heads of the two bandits tying a young woman and knocked them together forcefully.

"There we go!" Kakashi said, dusting his hands and looking at the bloody, beaten up bandits around him.

"AIIEEEEEE!" A shrill vioce screamed. Kakashi jumped, startled. The brown haired woman being tied by the two bandits launched herself at Kakashi and threw her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"AARGGK!"

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you so much Hero san! You saved us from certaint death!!" She cheered loudly, sqeezing the breathe out of Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei! Are you alright?just then, I heard a screa-" Sakura paused mid anxious tone. "Wait a minute" Her eyes narrowed, "Who's that?" (INNER SAKURA: Damn it! While I was off lugging stupid Naruto here you were FLIRTING?!?!)

"Ah! Sakura! Just in time! Help me get her off!" Kakashi said desperatly, struggling to get a glup of air in while prising her arms off.

"Kakashi eh??!" The tourist yelled. "You're Kakashi Hatake? The copy ninja???"

"Err...yeah" Kakashi wheezed.

"Wow!" The woman stared at him with huge sparkly admiring eyes then let go and stepped back, tiding her hair.

"Hi..." She said shyly. "I'm Dakota Yukou" She offered Kakashi a hand, beaming a sunny smile.

"Uuuh...yeah, Nice to...meet you.." Kakashi said warily, shaking her hand.

"What happened you guys??" Naruto said blankly.

"Oh! Oh yea!"Dakota said brightly, turning to Naruto" Kakashi-san saved us! I'm so grateful Kakashi-san!" She smiled really sincerely at Kakashi, and Kakashi decided to forgive her for strangling him. "No problem".

"Um...so...Kakashi-san...c-can i ask you a favour?" Dakota shyly asked.

"Yes?"

"Um...CAN I GO OUT WITH YOU?!!?!" Dakota screamed, eyes sqeezed shut, blasting the leaves off the trees around them. Everyone's hair was blown back in the sudden typhoon. Kakashi blinked twice, his hair defying all gravity.

"Eh? Howz about it Kakashi-san?"Dakota said, an innocent look on her face.

"Um..(kakashi sweatdrops)...no, sorry" Kakashi said, trying to tame down his hair.

"What??" Dokato cried, her face crumpling, "You..you mean.."

"Kakashi-sensei.." Sakura said, worriedly looking at the shiny eyed Dakota who looked like she was going to cry. "Maybe you were a little too blunt.."

"I...I..." Dakota sniffed, her face tipped down and her brown fringe covering her face.

"I...I'M NOT GONNA GIVE UP!!!HAHAHA!" She screamed defiantly, fist in the air. Blasting more leaves off trees.

Everyone had a stunned mallot look on their faces, and Kakashi blinked again. Smoothening his hair down.

"Well Kakashi-san! I'm not about to give up just like that!" Dakota said, crowing. An outstretched finger pointing in his face. "You may reject me, but I'm known for my presistance!!Bwahaha! i'll haunt you till you go out with me Kakashi-san!"

"Now that's the kind of girl i like!" Naruto yelled, jumping down beside Dakota. "How about you go out with me lady?" he grinned. A long silence ensued

"uhh..." Sakura and Kakashi hid their faces and prepaired themsleves for another typhoon. "Well..Naruto-kun was it?" "Ya! You even know my name!! Wow! Ive got a good feeling about this relationship!" He said, grinning that cheesy smile of his.

"Well Naruto-kun, i'd like to, but Kakashi-san (adoring gaze cast in his direction) is the only one for me i'm afraid! Maybe in the future, we'll see!" They both laughed and high fived each other.

"HUH?!?" Sakura's and everyone else within 1km's jaws dropped in unison.

"Well well, it seems Naruto was successful this time!" Kakashi said mildly, squishing down the last remaining strand of his hair. "Now then..it's time for us to take our leave, Sakura, Naruto." He jumped up into the trees and dissapeared. "Wait! Kakashi-san!!" Dakota whailed.

"Don't worry Lady Dakota, I'm sure you'll get to him! with determination!" Naruto winked at her and gave her a thumbs up before jumping after kakashi, Dakota smiled and returned it.

"Now, i get the feeling there's something i should do..." Dakota mused as the tourists behind her struggled and mumbeled with pop out eyes.

**_Here ends chapter one_**

* * *

PROFILE:

Dakota Yukou:

Name meaning: Dakota(friend) yukou(sunshine)

Age: 23

Birthdate: March 20

Bloodtype: AB

Continues on next chapter


	2. Chocolate!

DISCLAIMER (see previous chpt)

**chapter two: IN WHICH THE RABID FANGIRL (ALSO KNOWN AS DAKOTA) PLAYS A BIG ROLE**

We enter the scene with a peaceful looking Kakashi strolling along a worn gravel road on a hot summery day with cicadas croaking all around, blissfully late for a training session with Naruto and Sakura. When suddenly...

"Icecream! get your Blueberry flavoured icecream here!" a loud voice yelled, cutting through his idle daydream.

"Huh...icecream..I wonder if I should get some..." After a brief consultation with his watch (yes, kakashi wears a watch under his sleeve) he decided it might be best to carry on his way to the murderous sakura and naruto.

Three steps past the girl selling icecream, and suddenly he was flung up in the air dangling by a string tied around his feet.

"AHA! I've caught you Kakashi-san!" A victorious vioce shouted, and Dakota's face appeared upsidedown in Kakashi's vision. "Now then Kakashi-san...If you go on a date with meI'll let you out of this trap!" She beamed a toothy smile at him.

_Ugghhh...ofcourse...there is no blueberry icecream in konoha_... Kakashi thought with a --" face on.

"Sorry Dakota, But I'm already 25 minutes late for something, I've really got to go!" And with that, Kakashi suddenly POOFED! and in his place was a...huge, unsuspecting log!!

"NOOOO!!!!" Kakashi-san you smart arse! I'll get you one day!" Dakota yelled admiringly, batting her eyelashes at him as the real Kakashi jumped away ninja style into the woods.

Kakashi sighed in relief. "That was a close one! She's so persistant!"

Meanwhile, on a bridge with matching murderously bloodthirsty looks on their faces, was Sakura and Naruto, pace up and down the bridge, Sakura with over heated frizzy hair and Naruto with a hell of a sun burn.

A loud CRASH BANG and KABOOM made their heads turn to the right, where Kakashi was feverishly running towards them while mines errupted behind him, making him jump and yelp. They watched quietly for a while, thanking god for the revenge. Suddenly a shadow lept from the trees and jumped down on Kakashi, to which he emitted a surprised "Gaark!" and fell down out of sight.

"Huh?!?" Sakura and Naruto leaned forwards, suddenly concerned. "Kakashi-sensei!"

They ran towards the spot where Kakashi fell, to see an overjoyed Dakota and a knocked out Kakashi with spirals for eyes.

"Yes!! I finally did it! I've knocked out Kakashi-san! Now I just have to tie him up and lug him home..." Dakota did a girly victory dance and whipped out a rope from behind her back. POOF! suddenly, a puff of smoke rose up around them and Kakashi dissapeared from view, when the mist cleared, they turned to Kakashi to see...

"AAARGGHH!! No! Another dumb unsuspecting log?!!?!?" Dakota screeched, tearing her hair.

"Woah, Kakashi-sensei's got one persistant fangirl chasing him..."Naruto said, scratching his head.

"Yes, well..." Dakota sighed depressingly, "He's always managed to excape my grasp, I'll have to get seriouse next time! (Evil music playes in background)." Dakota said with a menacing glint in her eyes. She turned to leave

"Naruto! Sakura! If you guys see Kakashi-san, Tell him I'm not done with him yet!" Dakota called from the distance "seeya!".

"We will!" Naruto and Sakura yelled heartily back.

"So Kakashi-sensei, did you hear the message?" Sakura turned and said to Kakashi, who was hiding behind a pole.

"Yes..."He sighed "She never gives up, does she..."

"But she's one hell of a ninja! to have riped ahole in your pants like that!" Naruto cheered.

"Huh? What?! A hol-" Kakashi looked around.

All three ninjas looked at the gaping hole where a piece of pant covering Kakashi's bottom should have been.

"uh..."

Naruto walked home in the dim twilight, panting slightly dued to the excersive they had to do, Lee joined them half way through so Naruto had been working extra hard to beat him.

"Poof!" I'm so exhausted..." Naruto sighed. Wiping his forehead. He suddenly spotted Dakota in the distance, setting up what looked like a hole in the ground.

"Lady Dakota! Hey!" Naruto waved to her, and Dakota looked up.

"Oh! Hi Naruto!" She greeted back, smiling.

"You look like you've been working hard!" She said as he drew near. "Yeah well...I've gotta work hard for the upcoming chuunin exam! I'm the only person here who's still a genin!" Naruto said, putting his hands up behind his head in the usual Naruto way and grinning at her.

"Oh...it's time for dinner, hey, how about i treat you to something Naruto-kun?" Dakota said.

"Oh wow! Really? Can we go get ramen?" Naruto said eagerly.

"Ramen? Okay! But we have to stop by my granny's place to get some chocolate."

"Chocolate? What's that?" Naruto asked, confused.

"You've never heard of CHOCOLATE?" Dakota yelled in the typical Dakota way, blasting leaves off trees. "Oh man...you don't know what you're missing out of Naruto-kun! Come on! We've gotta treat you to some chocolate right awaY!" She cried, dragging Naruto down the street.

"Here you go!" Dokato said, smiling, as she handed Naruto a lump of something brown.

"This is...Chocolate?" Naruto said doubtfully.

"It looks like poo."

"I HEARD THAT YOU!!" Dakota's granny suddenly appeared with a broom in her hands, and smacked Naruto on the head. "No one insults my cooking without getting injured! Hmph!" She stalked off looking offended.

"Well!" Dakota rubbed her head embarrisingly, "I should'ave warned you about that..."

"Ugghh.."Naruto moaned.

"Here, just have some chocolate, You'll feel better, I swear! Chocolate is like medicine, except waaaaaaaaay nicer!"Dakota prompted.

Naruto hesitatingly took the lump of chocolate, and sniffed it gingerly. He opened his mouth and slowly took the tinyist bite of it.

He chewed slowly...

Swallowed...

and...

"This...this is...AMAZING!" He shouted, his eyes bright and shining. "I need more!" He gobbled down the lump of choclate in one glup this time, and reached out for the pile on the table.

Dakota watched with a gentel smile on her lips, "It tastes really good, eh?"

"MM HM!" Naruto said with his mouth full. Nodding frantically.

Dakota's smile grew bigger and her hazle eyes grew soft. "I remember the first time I tasted Chocolate," Naruto looked at her. "With my brothe-"

**Sudden Flashback**

_darkness...darkness and then a small boy, about naruto's age, with dark brown hair and a small smile. Laughing with him. Wiping chocolate from his mouth. Pushing him on a swing, Chasing each other around on a field, laughing. Then, a flash of anger, a scream, a drop of blood on her shoes. darkness...darkness..._

**end flashback**

Dakota was shaking badly, she wrapped her arms around herself, the air suddenly felt deathlycold.

"Dakota?" Naruto asked anxiously, Dakota breathed in deeply and straighted up. "I-I'm fine," she said shakily, smiling a wobbly smile at Naruto.

"Are you sure? You just suddenly, started shaking..."Naruto said, woried, she suddenly looked so deathly pale. "I'm...I'm okay, really..."

Naruto looked at the lump of chocolate in his hands. "Here! Have this Dakota! You said it's like a medicine!"

Dakota looked at the lump of chocolate and felt tears welling up, she blinked rapidly and took it, smiling ."Thanks."

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

PROFILE:

cont-

Hair: Dark smoky brown, tied in a high ponytail, slight fringe.

Eyes: Hazel.

Special Tactic: Can't tell you yet!


	3. something wicked this way comes

DISCLAIMER : see prev chpt

**Chapter Three: IN WHICH THINGS GET SERIOUS**

Sakura woke up suddenly, eyes blinkiing sleepily in the sunlight, she shuffled around a bit trying to find the sleepy warmness of sleep again. She sighed, not succeeding.

Sakura stretched and sat up atruptly, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She slowly got dressed and fished around for her head protector, it was on her table, as she grabbed it and slid it towards her, the metal edge of it hit a photofame on her table and the photo toppled over. She straightened the photo, and suddenly paused.

It was the photo of her, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei,

And Sasuke.

It's been so long, yet the sight of him was like an impact on her chest, She turned away sharply and walked down stairs not looking back, head protecter clutched so tight in her hand her knuckles were white. She didn't even want the photo of him to see her in tears over him again, _it's so stupid, he's just a heartless bastard._

_Sasuke Uchiha..._

VWVWVWVWVWVWVVWVWVWVWVVWVWVWVVWVVVWVWVWVWV

Kakashi walked down a deserted gravel path, the day wasn't bright and sunny, instead, it was grey and overcast, but not a drop of rain fell. He had his Icha Icha book out and was reading while he walked with a lazy look on his face.

Halfway down the path, he stopped suddenly.

"Where is she?" He muttered.

Right about now, Dakota would'ave been waiting with some kind of trap, like she'd done for the past 3 weeks.

"Something isn't right..." Kakashi lowered his Icha Icha book.

Little did he know...

VVVWVWVWVWVWVWVVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVVVWVWVWVW

Dakota opened her eyes gingerly, her head felt like a sack of potatoes had hit it. She groaned, and was about to reach her hands up to clutch her head, when she suddenly realized she couldn't move her arms. Her eyes widened. Someone'd tied her.

Dakota's eyes narrowed as she remembered what had happened...

_Dakota was in the kitchen with a bun in her mouth, grabbing some ropes and saws for another day trying to trap Kakashi. She suddenly kicks out to the left hard and percise. A body of a masked ninja crumpled to the ground. She stands up slowly and calmly observes her surroundings. After a while she relaxes and bends down to check the crumpled body for signs of identification. Suddenly the masked ninja's eyes snap open and he reaches up and grabs her throat. She chokes with shock and struggles against him, one hand reaching down to get her Kunai (ninja knife)When another pair of hands reach out from behind her and grab her in a headlock. She grunts and kicks out at the ninja infront of her, knocking blood from his nose. "Let go of me!" She screamed. the arms behind her suddenly pressed a cloth to her mouth. She stiffened, holding her breathe, realizing it was sleeping gas. But it was too late, she could feel herself drowsing off..._

She grimaced and realized her knife had been taken away, her hands and feet were tied, and she had been thrown on the back of a horse, they were trotting along a path in the forrest. She strained to see the person riding the horse she was on. She strained and twisted her body, careful not to make a sound. _I cant move at all!_ She thought despairingly, the sleeping gas must'ave had a paralizing effect as well. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the symbol she knew so well on the sleeve of one of her captors.

_it's ...them?! How did they find me??!_

Dakota started to panic, she swallowed hard, _I can't let them realize I'm awake!_

Her captors suddenly stoped, the person riding her horse stiffened. "Hoake, someone's here." He said in a gravelling deep vioce.

The person known as Hoake nodded silently and got out a knife, all the riders around them did the same.

Everone was tense, alert, even Dakota held her breathe, ears straining to hear any sign of movement in the trees

"Well well, What do we have here?"

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

"Kakashi."

The person riding the horse Dakota was on uttered, calmly, almost as if he'd been expecting him.

"Fancy meeting you here. You are Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja, am I right?" His deep gravelly vioce was light and amused.

Dakota forcefully twisted herself, _Kakashi's here? _She suddenly couldn't care less about the ninjas around her. "Kakashi! Get out of here!" She shouted, trying to see him. Warn him.

_So something did happen to her. _Kakashi thought, From his view up high in a tree, he observed the ninjas infront of him. There were roughly about 6 ninjas. _They don't look so tough, but why does Dakota sound so...frightened?_

He jumped down and landed with a slight cloud of dust poofing up at his feet.

"Kakashi! Please! Just go away! Please don't mess with them!" Dakota shouted, no, she pleaded, she sounded so scared. Kakashi's never heard her voice hold an ounce of fear before, he started to get uneasy.

He suddenly say a flash on the head ninja carrying Dakota's sleeve, His eyes widened in shock. _Are they..._

"Well Kakashi, copy ninja, what do you want with us?" Hoake said, his voice quiet and muffled unfer his full face mask, only his eyes showed, two orbs of glinting cold ice blue.

"I want you captive, I'm pretty sure she doesnt want to be tied up, gagged and paralized." Kakashi said lightly. Reaching out with one hand and slowly gripping his knife.

"Kakashi, really, you have no business with us, let us go on our way and we'll leave you unscathed." The ninja carrying Dakota laughed, but it wasn't a pleasn't laugh.

"No." Came his answer, calm and cold.

"Very well then." Hoake said without emotion.

"We will just have to destroy you."

**Here ends Chapter three**

head ninja: kenichi (AKA the person riding the horse Dakota was tied on)

age: 32

Birthdate: October 20

Bloodtype: o

hair: browny-red

eyes: brown

special tactics: very intellegent, cunning and specializes in ninjitsu and air attacks.

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Hoake Iida

age: 29

birthdate: May 28

bloodtype: A

hair: Straw blond

eyes: Icy cold blue

special tactics: has created a special jutsu and that can make special needles dissapear from human senses that pursue the target endlessly. Very dangerous.


	4. In Which Things Get Serious

DISCLAIMER: see prev chpt

**chapter four: IN WHICH THE STORY TAKES ON A DANGEROUS TONE...(DUN DUN DUN!!)**

"Sakura, this isn't like Kakashi-sensei, " Naruto commented slightly anxiously. "He's 6 hours late."

"Yeah...kakashi-sensei wouldn't be _this_ late. And he's not the type to forget about a training lesson..." Sakura said, scratching her head. "I think we should go tell one of the other teachers."

They were waiting for Kakashi on the bridge as usual, but they'd been waiting for six hours straight and there still was no sign of Kakashi. At first they'd been annoyed, then murderous, then slowly became worried, as the day lagged on, Naruto would suggest telling someone about it, and Sakura would want then to wait just a few minutes more, incase Kakashi comes and they raise an alarm for nothing.

But even Sakura was starting to think something bad may have happened.

Just as they turned to go down into town, a rustle came from the forrest beside them, Sakura grabbed her knife and Naruto tensed, senses alert.

After an agonizing moment, a figure emerged in the shadow of the trees.

"Who..." Naruto muttered, his stance relaxing slightly. The figure looked like a guy about his age.

The figure took a few steps towards them, staggeringly. Naruto and Sakura suddenly realized the figure was injured.

Step by step...

The figure drew closer...

Sakura's eyes widened, she lurched back with shock. Her hair wipping around in the wind.

"Sasuke!..."

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Kakashi was breathing hard, he had a cut on his cheek and another nasty cut on his arm. His sharingan was out and opened wide, alert for signs of enemies. _I've severly underestimated them_, he thought, troubled, they were much more dangerous than he expected, and he never expected Dakota, who looked like she'd never hit anyone in her life, to have such menacing enemies after her._ I need to get help._

As he jumped up into the trees and leaped away, he passed the clearing where the ninja's had left their horses and Dakota tied up. There was only one ninja there guarding Dakota, the rest were chasing after him.

Obito's face suddenly flashed up in Kakashi's mind, _help your teammates first kakashi_, he seemed to be saying.

Kakashi stopped."yes...yes, you're right Obito, I'd nearly forgotten..." He smiled ruefully.

He concealed himself in the tree and watched the ninja guarding Dakota. Waiting for a chance to attack.

The ninja was offended, while the rest of his group were off having fun and chasing after Kakashi, he'd been ordered to stay here and guard their cargo.

Suddenly, a shuriken shot out of a tree above the ninja and sped towards him. The ninja, who'd looked unaware and unfocused a secound before, blocked the shuriken with ease, but his eyes widened when a secound shuriken tore out of the shadow of the first. _Shadow shuriken!_ He blocked himself immediately. But the shuriken wasn't heading towards him, it sped past him and sliced the ropes tieing Dakota. She dissapeared as soon as she was freed, her shadow speeding into the bushes.

Kakashi cursed and chased after her, _if one of the other ninja's caught her, she wouldn't be able to defend herself!_

Sure enough, Dakota had only ran a few meters away from her captor when her legs buckled under her. _Damn it! The paralizing sleeping gas hasn't worn of yet! _She panted, and tried to push herself up.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Dakota looked up, "Kakashi!" She said with relief, then became worried. "Why are you still here? You need to get away!".Kakashi said nothing, looking around, then hauled her up, maiden in distress style, and jumped away onto the trees, speeding in the direction of the Konoha village.

Dakota relaxed a bit, the wind whipping through her hair, she rested her head on his chest lightly, her breathe steadying.

Her heart suddenly lurched violently.

A horribly familiar pounding started on the left side of her forehead. She gasped and wretched herself out of Kakashi's arms, forgetting they were 5 meters up high in the air.

Kakashi yelled out and she plunged down through the tree branched, tearing her cloths and scratching her arms and legs. She screwed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around her head tightly. _Not now...please, don't come out now..._

The dreaded thumping feeling started, her heart was beating lard, almost like there was something inside trying to get out. _Please!... _She thought despairingly. A chasm of fear opened up in her.

"Dakota!" Kakashi yelled out. Swooping down after her. _What was she thinking?! _He thought angrily. Did she _want_ to be captured again? She emerged into view, Kakashi's breathe caught in his chest, Dakota was splayed out on the forrest floor, not moving.

But as he drew closer, her head shifted and she struggled, trying to sit up. "Dakota!" He called out again, his panic fading, being replaced with anger again.

Dakota saw him and her whole body twitched, she clutched the right side of her forhead, where the birthmark on her forhead, normally hidden by her fringe, was spinning wildly. She cried out.

"What were you thinking, Dakota?! There could have been an enemy down here waiting to get you." Kakashi snapped as soon as he landed. He reached forward to grab her arm.

"No!" Dakota yelped, "Don't touch me!!" She slaped his hand away, and clutched her head again, wimpering.

"Dakota! What's wrong with you?" Kakashi frowned, "If your scared, that's more the reason for us to be moving to safety!"

"No!! Kakashi! Please, Just get out of here, get away from me!!" Dakota yelled, Her eyes screwed tight shut.

"No! Dakot-" Kakashi reached forwards again and was about to knock her unconscious and drag her home, when Dakota suddenly grabed a dagger from her sleeve and plunged it into her chest.

The whole forrest seemed to hold it breathe, everything seemed silent for a moment. "Dakota...?" Kakashi whispered, eyes wide and shocked. Blood trickled down her hand.

Suddenly, there was a POOF and Dakota dissapeared.

"_Shadow replication_?!" Kakashi stood up and whirrled around sharply, trying to determine where the real Dakota was.

15 Meters away, the real Dakota was racing through the trees, she staggered and fel, her legs shaking uncontrollably. She gritted her teeth and pushed herself up again. A sudden streak of pain went through her head, she cried out and collapsed. Arms circling her head, trying desperatly to stop..._it_...coming out.

Tears streaked down her cheeks, She knew it was too far gone, she wouldn't be able to stop it coming out. The birthmark on her forhead was spinning so fast now it was just a circle._ I-I have to get as far away as possible!_

Suddenly, a knife shot out of the trees and swipped past her cheek, embedding itself deeply in the trunk of a tree. Dakota's eyes wided, her heart thumped harshly. A little line of blood appeared on her cheek. She gasped.

"_NOOO!!" _She screamed, clutching her head.

The ninja in the bushes who'd threw the knife jumped, a look of fear crossing his face. Hoake suddenly appeared at his side. The ninja startled, the relaxed. "Hoake-san! The subject just-" He stopped atruptly, realizing a knife was pressed to his neck. "What did you do?" Hoake said, his voice low and dangerous. "Did you cut her?" .

"I...I" the ninja swallowed. "Yes."

"Stupid!" Hoake snarled and swipped him into a tree. His eyes narrowed. "This is bad. "

He got out a long silver needle like thing and concentrated. An outline of white-blue chakra appeared on the needle.

The ninja thrown into the tree got up unsteadily. "S-sir.. "He said shakily. Hoake motioned for him to stay silent, and he crawed towards Hoake slowly.

Dakota was hunched over in a tight ball. shaking.

"What.." The ninja began. Dakota suddenly swung around to face them.

The two ninjas gasped. Their bodies trembled in fear. The ninja beside Hoake seemed to be having a fit, the whites of his eyes were showing and he was foaming slightly at the mouth, completely paralised with terror.

Her eyes were like burning hell. One eye was a normal hazel-brown, the other was black, a deep, endless black, the pupil slitted and outlined in red. Hatred was deep in her eyes, a hatred like death, so strong they could almost taste it.

She snarled suddenly and lunged towards them.

The ninja beside Hoake screamed and tore the needle from Hoake's hand. Flinging it at Dakota savagely.

Time seemed to slow down.

Dakota stopped mid attack, and seemed to return to herself.

She didn't know what she was doing, she braced her arms and tried pushing herslef up.

Suddenly, she sensed a disturbance in the air, she flattened her self on the ground, thinking a weapon was coming towards her. When she looked up after a while, she could see nothing around her.

She stood up and was about to start running deeper into the woods, when she sensed another disturbance in the air, it was so weak, she wasn't sure of herself.

And in a split secound, she remembered Hoake's special attack, Her breathe stopped.

In the split secound, a needle, unseem by he human eye, blind to the human senses, designed to pursue it's target until it is strucked down, smothered with a deadly, fatal poison. Sped towards Dakota, aiming straight for her throat.

In that split secound, A shadow lept from the trees. Dakota blinked, once.

The split secound ended.

Dakota felt the needle strike flesh.

But it wasn't her flesh.

She saw Kakashi's body crumple infront of her.

And a scream pierced the air.

VW

WV

VW

WV

**Here ends chapter four**


	5. A chapter about Naruto, just to be fair

DISCLAIMER: see prev chpt

**chapter five: IN WHICH WE FOCUS ON NARUTO AND SAKURA A BIT, MOSTLY NARUTO, AND LEAVE YOU HANGING (MWAHAHA!)**

"Alrighty then you guys." Tsunade said, waving her hands around. "I'll look for signs of Kakashi, in the mean time, you guys go ahead and train with Kurenai and team 8."

"What..." Sakura started, face clouded with worry.

"Ah, yes, the medical squad will look after him, don't worry, I'll tell you when it's okay to see him as soon as I can."

Sakura nodded and forced a smile.

They'd taken Sasuke to the village straight away. Where a medical squad took him away on a stretcher immediatly.

Blood had been trickling from his mouth, and his cloths were tattered and splattered with dried blood, It'd looked pretty serious.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! Sasuke doesn't die that easily" Naruto said, grinning at her, yet he was worried deep inside too.

Sakura nodded, and they headed off to find Kurenai.

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

"C'mon Hinata! Stop practicing! That's enough for today!" Kurenai persuaded.

"Yeah Hinata.You're all tired out, lets take a break." Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Hinata panted, out of breath, " No, it's-it's okay, you guys go ahead, I'll just practice a little more."

She'd been practicing hitting a block of wood with her palms over and over again, using her special taijutsu to damage the wood, she'd made a big dent in it, which was good, but not good enough, her cousin Neji could probably blast right through. She gritted her teeth. _Naruto-kun! Just watch me, I'm going to become a different person, I'm goning to become stronger for you. If I do, maybe you'll start to notice me..._ She yelled out and lashed out at the block of wood again, determind.

Kurenai sighed and walked to the shade of some trees nearby, Shino followed her, hands in pockets. Kiba remained where he was, watching Hinata.

Kiba sighed. "Is this for Naruto?"

Hinata jumped and froze. "N-n-no! W-why would you...th-think that???" She stuttered nervously, her face going pink.

"It's quite obvious you like him, Hinata." Kiba said, amused.

"It-it's not for Naruto-kun, I'm...I'm doing this for myself as well." Hinata said, trying to defend herself. "Naruto -kun's been a...an inspiration, he...Naruto-kun!!!" She gasped, looking at something behind Kiba, her face turning tomato red.

"Hey Hinata! Where you guys talking about me?" Naruto said, appearing right on cue.

"Er...no! Ofcourse not!" Kiba said, covering up for Hinata, seeing as she looked like she was trying hard to become a statue, a red hot rod of iron like statue.

"Oh yes, you've finally arrived!" Kurenai greeted, walking up to them.

"Huh?" Kiba said, confused.

"They're going to be joining us for training for a few days."Kurenai said, "cause Kakashi's gone missing suddenly."

"Huh? Kakashi's gone missing?" Kiba said, alarmed.

"Yeah, He didn't show up for training yesterday, which isn't like him. "Sakura said. Her face troubled. _Now I have two people to worry about.. _She thought,_ ..oh...sasuke..._

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

"Well then! We'll start today with a new technique!"

"Yes! A new tecnique! This is even better than what Kakashi-sensei teaches!" Naruto crowed.

"Right, okay. This new technique is..." Kurenai paused and formed a seal

"Chakra teleportion!" She cast her hand out forcefully and sent Chakra towards an unsuspecting bunny hopping in the grass.

**Bzzzzt...**

Kurenai's Chakra, a blue fire like wave, surrounded the panicking bunny. She concentrated for a secound, and the bunny suddenly appeared at her feet.

"With this technique, you can make objects appear next to you in a flash with out moving, no matter how far it is, as long as you can wrap your Chakra around it, using this technique, it will always come to you."

"Alright!" Naruto shouted, fist in the air. "I can't wait to get started!!"

"Wait! Naruto! I don't think this tactic will be very suited to you! It required a hideous amount of concentration." Kurenai said. "This might be more suited. " She fished around in her sleeve before pulling out a fold out target borad, "Practice Shuriken throwing!"

"Arrgh!!" Naruto cried, pulling his hair. "Nooo! You expect me to practice shuriken throwning while everyone else is off learning that cool move?!?!? I swear! I can concentrate! I'll be able to do it!"

"Are you sure?..." Kurenai said, a adoubtful look on her face.

"Yes! Of course! I'll practice to the death until I master it!"

"Oh...alright then.." Kurenai sighed and slowly turned around.

_Bwahahaha!! He fell for it! Now he'll be learning this move with utmost determination, until...eeheehee...Kurenai, you genuise!! Hinata, this plot's for you! _Kurenai did an evil victory dance around a tree.

"Kurenai-sensei, what are you doing over there?" Shino asked.

"Eh?(kurenai sweatdrops) oh nothing!" Kurenai wipped around put an innocent face on.

"Okay now! We start the training!"

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

After 5 hours of training, Naruto dropped onto the ground, completely exhausted.

"Th-this is so hard!" He gasped heavily, "Ugh!"

So far, he'd managed to send the object (his headband) everywhere except near him, at first, he couldn't move it at all, then he accidentally poofed it into a tree, then in Shino's pocket, then into a creek.

"I need help!" He said out loud, panting with exhaustion.

"What did you say?" Kurenai said, suddenly appearing in his line of vision.

"Uhh..." Naruto considered bluffing it and saying he was fine, _but i really do need help!_

He sighed. "I need help Kurenai-sensei."

"Well then, I can't really be of assistance right now, sorry, Kiba's having a bit of trouble transporting Akamaru as well, so for the moment, I'll get another student to help you."Kurenai said with a smile and dissapeared from view.

"Ugh, " Naruto sat up, wiping sweat from his forhead. "Ofcourse, someone else is doing better than me, I wonder who it is..."

"Well, I think I'll practice somemore until Kurenai comes back."

Naruto concentrated and sent out his chakra to his headband, which was lying on a bush 8 meters away from him.

_Cmon...Cmon!..._

His chakra surrounded the head protector.

_Okay, now...come to me!..._

"Naruto!" Kurenai suddenly said cheerfully, appearing next to him.

"Arrgh!" Naruto jumped and lost concentration.

The headband dissapeared. "Damn it! Where did it go now???"

Naruto looked around him.

"Naruto! I brought you're tutor!"Kurenai said and pulled a blushing Hinata out from behind a tree, grinning.

"Oh! " Naruto noticed them, "Hey Hina-aaa...Ahhhh!!" He pointed to a spot above Hinata's head, horrified

"Huh?"

BONK! "yAAH! ow!" HInata yelled., clutching her head.

"Sorry! Hinata!" Naruto whailed, bent down to pick up his head protector. "This is why I need help!" He very nearly bowed to her.

"Ahh!! Naruto-kun! No no-no! It's okay!!" Hinata said frantically, her face burning.

After minutes of appologizing and blushing and frenzied hand movements and Kurenai sighing. They finally settled down, Naruto with a defeated look on his face and Hinata blushing.

"W-well, Naruto-kun...um.-"

"I really need help! I'm hopeless Hinata! I just can't get it to come towards me!" Naruto sighed, face in his hands.

"C-can you show me what you did?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Yeah, sure, just dont laugh at me!"

After making his headband land in another tree, Naruto sighed again and flopped down.

"N-naruto-kun! I..I think I can help you...um..." Hinata mumbled, doing that thing with her fingers again.

"Really! Wow thanks Hinata!" Naruto said, looking hopeful.

Hinata blushed. _Hinata, get a grip of yourself! You're here to teach Naruto-kun something, this time, you can finally show him who you truely are!_ She thought feverishly, eyes screwed shut.

"O-okay." Hinata walked over to the center of the field and drew a circle, "We're..we're going to concentrate on transporting the object into this circle."

"Naruto-kun, t-try it.." Hinata prompted.

Naruto looked a little puzzled, then shifted stance and formed the seal. He concentrated and grabbed the head protector with his chakra, _okay, circle, circle_. His eyes were shut tight, _concentrate! concentrate Naruto_!

"Naruto-kun! Open you're eyes!" Hinata called, "Look at the circle and imagine the headband inside it!"

Naruto opened his eyes hesitatingly. He looked at the circle drawn, and tried to visualize his head protector sitting in the middle of it.

"Okay. Now!" Hinata called to him..

There was a loud POOF!

Naruto blinked, not believing his eyes. His headband was lying half in, half out of the circle.

"YeeeAAHHOO!" I did it!" He shouted, laughing. "Thank you so much Hinata!" His headband was not exactly in the circle but this was the first time he'd actually transported it somewhere _near_ his destination.

Hinata watched Naruto jump joyously in the air with a blush on her face_. That felt...good!_

"Hinata! Teach me how to transport it into my hand! Please! I 'm feeling so much more confident!" Naruto said, grinning.

"Y-Yes!" Hinata said happily.

"Okay, n-now, image the head protector in you hand, just like you did with the circle." Hinata said.

"Okay.."

Naruto closed his eyes, then opened them, remembering what Hinata said, and stared at his hand, visualizing the headband in it. _Concentrate!_

He went ridged with the effort of concentration. "Ngggrrr!.."

Hinata watched him with concern. Chakra was forming around the headband, a lot of Chakra. The headbeand looked like it was going to break.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata grabbed his hand. "Relax!"

"Naruto stared at her in surprise, The chakra around his headband dimmed, and he looked at his hand once more. With Hinata's hand holding it.

"Now!"

POOF!

Naruto's head protector appeared in his hand.

Hinata and Naruto stared soudlessly at it for a secound.

"Oh...my..." Naruto flopped down in the grass. Suddenly exhausted.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried in happiness. "You did it!!!!" A face splitting smile formed on her face.

Naruto laughed, "You're more happier about it than I am!!" He suddenly looked up. "A...AHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I DID IT!!!!!!!!!" he shouted to the sky triumphantly, his fist in the air. "I'm gonna be hokage one day! I swear! Just like that! I can do it!"

"Yes! I believe in you!" Hinata smiled happily.

Naruto suddenly looked at her in shock.

Hinata's face flamed up.

And to his surprise, a similiar blush formed on Naruto's cheeks.

"Uh...uh...Thank..you.."

Hinata looked away, blushing.

Naruto rubbed his face in confusion.

_I believe in you!..._

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Author's note,

about VWVWVWVWVWVW

the reason the author uses this pattern to signifie breaks, is beacause she thinks it looks like a zig zag, which is quiet cool.:) Although WWWWWWWWW would'ave been juust as effective...


End file.
